


Carrot Killer

by lovalovaolivia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovalovaolivia/pseuds/lovalovaolivia
Summary: Prompt 124- SproutLouis has trouble growing carrots. Harry helps.





	Carrot Killer

Louis stared at the pots in the windowsill. Nothing.

“Hazza, I don’t think my carrots are growing,” Louis pouted. Harry walked over and pecked his cheek.

“Give them time, Lou.”

“It’s been weeks! I killed them!” Louis cried dramatically. Harry remained silent, his brow furrowed at the empty soil.

To Louis’ surprise, the next morning the pots had sprouted green tops. He watered them proudly and showed them to the boys who came over for breakfast. They congratulated Louis but exchanged smirks as Harry tucked away the grocery receipt for six baby carrots and picked soil from under his fingernails.


End file.
